Game With A Mean Storyteller/12 Sep 2010
(7:12:29 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you all managed to get yourself aboard the Thunderbolt and ready for departure. Unfortunately a random unnamed NPC sailor recognised Mist as the monster from the battle at the tavern you met at yesterday (7:13:10 PM) Remmon: The guard showed up, you killed most of them and the rest fled, now you're standing in a blood soaked cargohold with 18 dead bodies scattered around you. (7:14:09 PM) ***DuskRainbow rubs her forehead wearily. (7:14:20 PM) DuskRainbow: "Guys," she says, "let's go get that map and we can take off." (7:14:31 PM) Crowns: "Seconded." (7:14:47 PM) Mist: "Hm... We're gonna have to tidy this up aren't we?" (7:15:58 PM) ***Crowns takes off his shirt, stuffs it into his bag, pulls out a different shirt, and pulls it over his head quickly. (7:16:14 PM) Crowns: "We can't. Just tidy yourself up a little so you aren't completely obvious." (7:16:49 PM) ***Mist nods, and brushes the blood off. He then folds his arms and waits for other people to do things. (7:16:51 PM) ***Crowns grabs a few bangles off the dead guards and pins them on himself, also steals some new boots. (7:17:11 PM) Crowns: "Right, now I'm going to be unrecognizable and try to steal that map." (7:18:32 PM) ***Crowns takes a splinter and puts it where normal people keep snuff to change his face, too. (7:18:46 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 2 7 1 Temperance. If no successes, looting the guards' money. (7:18:46 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:18:53 PM) Mist: "Shall we stay here while he does that then?" Mist asks, leaning towards Dusk. (7:19:10 PM) ***DuskRainbow forgoes looting the dead. It's so last year. (7:19:39 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14 7 1 Manip+Larceny to make a new disguise! (7:19:39 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (5 2 9 6 2 8 10 10 10 3 2 9 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (7:20:36 PM) Remmon: All of the sudden, Crowns seems to have gone missing. Someone else is standing in his place! (7:20:45 PM) Crowns: "Mist, you stay here and keep your sunglasses on or something. I'm going to steal the map now." (7:21:19 PM) ***Mist nods and places his sunglasses on, "We're both masters of disguise I see." He grins boastfully. (7:21:57 PM) ***Crowns heads up and makes for the captain's cabin. Is the captain visible at the helm or anywhere on deck? (7:21:58 PM) ***DuskRainbow adopts a neutral expression at that remark. (7:22:13 PM) Remmon: The captain is currently not visible on deck (7:22:28 PM) Remmon: For that matter, there doesn't seem to anyone on deck (7:22:39 PM) Remmon: You'd have to move to the edge of the deck to see if there's anybody on the docks (7:23:11 PM) DuskRainbow: So... while he's gone, let's talk a bit. Have we even had the chance to introduce ourselves properly? (7:23:27 PM) ***Crowns quickly heads for the captain's cabin while nobody is looking at him! (7:23:53 PM) Remmon: There doesn't seem to be anyone in the captain's cabin (7:23:57 PM) ***DuskRainbow talks so she doesn't feel too sleepy. (7:24:25 PM) ***Crowns quickly opens desks and whatnot to look for maps. (7:24:28 PM) Mist: "I don't believe so, tiny woman." Mist replies, looking at Dusk through the gap between his sunglasses and his cheekbones. (7:24:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5 7 1 Wits+Investigation? (7:24:35 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (8 8 8 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:24:47 PM) Remmon: The map in question turns out to be really easy to find. Someone's pinned it to the starboard wall (7:25:12 PM) DuskRainbow: "Well then, I'm Dusk Rainbow, pleased to meet you, big man," she offers you a hand. (7:25:27 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 1 Int+Lore to see if the map is faked? (7:25:28 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (5 7 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:26:00 PM) Mist: Mist slaps his hand against Dusks, "Call me Mi-... Wait." He takes his sunglasses off, "Now I'm Mist." He shakes her hand energetically. (7:26:25 PM) ***Crowns quickly de-pins the map, rolls it up, secrets it about his person and heads back. Yay! (7:26:43 PM) Remmon: There's a lot of noise coming from the docks (7:26:53 PM) Remmon: A lot of people shouting to make way (7:27:47 PM) ***DuskRainbow shakes Mist's hand. She's got normal human strength, judging from the grip. (7:28:31 PM) ***Mist too, he's not very strong. (7:29:14 PM) Crowns: "Okay people, the ship is deserted, the docks are in panic, I have the map, now we need to either steal the ship or get off it and go there our own way." (7:29:53 PM) ***DuskRainbow turns to Crowns, offers a hand too. "I'm Dusk Rainbow. You?" (7:30:16 PM) Crowns: "Three Gossamer Crowns is my full name, but you can call me Crowns." (7:30:22 PM) ***Crowns shakes Dusk's hand eagerly. (7:30:27 PM) Mist: "So we're stealing a boat, eh?" Mist asks, smirking. "Shall we get to it!" (7:31:12 PM) DuskRainbow: "Going by boat is boring. It's too slow." (7:32:08 PM) Crowns: "Any of you know how to run a boat?" (7:32:25 PM) DuskRainbow: "Not one thing." (7:32:35 PM) Mist: "This is the west, who doesn't know how to work a boat!" Mist replies, he seems condescending, but at the same time you guess that may be just his nature... (7:32:54 PM) Crowns: "Me, mostly I hide on boats and then get back somewhere where I can run far away." (7:33:15 PM) DuskRainbow: "I'm a woman. I wasn't exactly allowed on boats when I couldn't enforce my privilege." (7:33:20 PM) Crowns: "Now, how are we going to go if not by boat, and can we get to it?" (7:33:40 PM) ***DuskRainbow holds up her breasts for emphasis on the gender thing. (7:34:29 PM) ***Mist checks breasts, definitely there. Not like that time he had breasts that turned out to be seagulls... (7:34:41 PM) ***Mist makes a note to himself, check Dusk's chest for seagulls... (7:34:48 PM) Crowns: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Now_that's_a_great_pair_of_tits.jpg (7:35:20 PM) DuskRainbow: "I'm going to cast a spell that will take us where we want to go. Explain to me where we want to go, because en-route, it will be far too windy to check the map." (7:37:03 PM) ***Crowns shows Dusk the map. (7:37:22 PM) Crowns: "I think we need to get the direction and the shape of the island, because I haven't been there before and can't explain much better than showing you." (7:38:04 PM) ***DuskRainbow checks out the map, and tries to memorize the route there. Not neccessarily a direct route, since a multiple-waypoint kind of path would probably be safer. (7:38:18 PM) Remmon: The island's shape is that of a tiny dot on a map covering most of the west (7:38:22 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 5 7 1 Do I get a stunt for describing my action? :P (7:38:22 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (7 4 1 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:38:37 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 1 (7:38:38 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:38:59 PM) Crowns: "We should probably go a few hours in that direction, take a nap on a nearby empty island, and then continue. Is that feasible?" (7:39:12 PM) DuskRainbow: "It is." (7:39:17 PM) Remmon: You think you roughly what way to go from where, but there are only a hand full of the smaller islands marked on this map (7:39:23 PM) ***Mist nodded without a sound. (7:41:33 PM) DuskRainbow: "I think I understand how to get to the first waypoint. Do you have everything you need on yourself?" (7:42:30 PM) ***DuskRainbow starts walking out on the deck. (7:42:37 PM) ***Mist grabbed the map off whoever was holding it, he held it rather roughly and turned it upside down, on it's side, the map slanted one way and his head slanted the other. He turned around and did the same sort of thing, humming and haaing to himself before handing the map to crowns. "I reckon I know where we're going now." (7:42:47 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 7 1 Set IntSail for fail! (7:42:47 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (3 1 3 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:42:52 PM) Remmon: Some people are coming up the ramp towards you (7:42:59 PM) Crowns: "On me or in caches. Let's go." (7:43:07 PM) Remmon: They're armed with swords and seem rather agitated (7:43:20 PM) Remmon: "Surrender at once!" (7:43:31 PM) DuskRainbow: "Defend me while I cast," Dusk Rainbow states. (7:43:33 PM) ***Mist follows Dusk. (7:44:03 PM) ***Crowns pulls out SSS and waves it in multiple concentric circles (7:44:05 PM) Remmon: Join battle? (7:44:18 PM) Mist: "More new friends, eh!?" Mist snickers. "Oh this'll be fun... How long do ya need, love?" Mist asked, turning to face the militia. (7:44:21 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 (7:44:21 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (9 10 6 2 4 6 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:44:25 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (7:44:26 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (8 9 6 7 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:44:28 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5 (7:44:28 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (1 5 3 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:44:34 PM) ***DuskRainbow begins to intone an incantation in the language of the Primordials, paying very little attention to the battle. (7:44:45 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 6 7 1 JB. (7:44:46 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (1 3 8 6 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:44:56 PM) Remmon: Mist on Tick 0, Crowns on tick 2, Dusk on tick 3, NPCs on tick 5 (7:45:00 PM) Remmon: Mist to go first (7:46:16 PM) ***Mist starts to grow large, and red. Tentacles burst out of his chest, he starts to grow even taller. His features melt down slightly into that of an octopus', his fists glow a bright white dangerously. The process takes a few seconds. (7:46:38 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Crowns (7:47:10 PM) ***Crowns stands in front of Dusk and demonstrates Supreme Mastery of Hinges, flailing his staff in the air in a way that makes it very unlikely to get past unharmed. (7:48:08 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, Dusk (7:48:13 PM) ***Crowns calls "Mist, get back here. You don't want to be left behind." (7:50:33 PM) DuskRainbow: "KOEIRTELY RLOD(DOEXDN TAOIDOTND NIONKFRKO XOPDIC!" Dusk Rainbow proclaims, gesturing animatedly, a golden aura bursting into existence around her, the Twilight caste mark becoming obvious on her forehead. (7:50:51 PM) DuskRainbow: (Speed 5, DV-2). (7:52:15 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Mist, NPCs (7:56:42 PM) ***Mist lunges at the mortal pack, slamming a fist into one mortal and then another fist into the face of the poor mortal standing next to the first victim. (Two punch flurry!) (7:56:48 PM) Remmon: The militia charge forward, swords drawn and ready, to attack the nearest and most immediately dangerous target. Mist! (7:57:03 PM) Remmon: Roll your attack (7:57:06 PM) Mist: !exalted 18 7 1 First guy (7:57:06 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 1 10 7 2 1 6 2 4 3 9 7 4 4 1 2 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:57:12 PM) Mist: !exalted 177 1 Second guy (7:57:20 PM) Mist: !exalted 17 7 1 Second guy (7:57:21 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (3 10 1 4 8 6 8 2 10 3 7 8 6 7 7 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 13. (7:57:26 PM) Mist: (Curse you insert button!) (7:57:44 PM) Mist: (Also I'm not specifically targeting the unit leaders, but if I do hit them that'd be cool. ;P Soak?) (7:58:21 PM) Mist: !exalted 3L (7:58:22 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (2 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:58:24 PM) Mist: !exalted 7L (7:58:25 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 8 6 9 5 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:58:34 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 1 first attack (7:58:34 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (6 1 8 2 8 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:58:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 1 second attack (7:58:39 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (2 4 8 10 5 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:58:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 1 third attack (7:58:43 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (7 2 4 1 8 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:58:46 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 1 fourth attack (7:58:46 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (2 6 4 2 9 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:00:01 PM) Remmon: You break one militiaman's ribs and back, sending him slumping to the ground while another takes a few hits but keeps going. The four of them slash wildly at you but fail to hit you (8:00:25 PM) Mist: "WHOLE MILTIA IS BABBIES." (8:02:00 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Crowns. There are now 7 militia men on deck and more coming up the ramps, 3 of them are fighting Mist, the others are still moving (8:02:37 PM) ***Crowns dances the hornpipe where he shouldn't. (Anyone get this reference?) (8:03:05 PM) Crowns: (That is, I'm stepping back and forth very rapidly in a manner that would pain the deck severely if it were alive. Also Defend Other some more.) (8:03:32 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Dusk (8:04:54 PM) Crowns: (Cast Sorcery action?) (8:04:56 PM) ***DuskRainbow releases the spell in an elemental fury of air. The wind picks up, and begins circling immediately. She and Crowns are lifted off the ground. Dusk maneuvers her newly formed tornado to scoop up the warring Mist. (Misc action for that last thing, I guess.) (8:06:28 PM) ***Mist hops up to Dusk and Crown. "LATER FUCKBAGS." (8:07:21 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, Dusk, Crowns and Mist are in a dust devil, floating just off the deck of the ship (Which is starting to move about pretty violently under these winds. Good thing the sails aren't raised.) (8:07:36 PM) Remmon: The Militia men, 7 of them, move in to attack Mist in a swarm (8:11:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 7 7 Militia men stab at Mist! (8:11:48 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (3 1 10 8 3 2 6; 10 2 3 9 8 7 2; 5 10 7 5 10 5 9; 6 5 5 8 7 6 5; 6 10 5 7 2 4 9; 8 4 4 8 5 1 1; 8 1 2 10 1 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 5; 6; 2; 4; 2; 5. (8:14:02 PM) Remmon: More militia men miss Mist (8:14:20 PM) Mist: "I AM AN UNTOUCHABLE OCTOPUS OF DOOM!" (8:15:18 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Mist (8:16:31 PM) ***Mist boots a man in the face before turning and booting his companion. "FUCK YOU. AN' FUCK YOU TOO BUDDY." (8:16:38 PM) Mist: (Two kick flurry) (8:16:52 PM) Mist: !exalted 18 (8:16:52 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (4 8 6 3 1 6 9 3 8 8 3 7 1 6 1 4 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:16:55 PM) Mist: !exalted 17 (8:16:55 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 3 2 8 3 7 9 5 7 6 3 7 2 6 10 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (8:16:56 PM) Crowns: "That's unnecessary." (8:17:18 PM) Mist: !exalted 4L (8:17:19 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (1 4 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:17:26 PM) Mist: !exalted 6L (8:17:26 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (10 5 6 1 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:17:49 PM) Remmon: Mist kicks people in their faces (8:18:04 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Crowns (8:18:17 PM) ***Crowns flurries a double Defend Other action on Mist and Dusk. (8:18:41 PM) Crowns: (+3 PDV for both of them.) (8:18:57 PM) Remmon: Tick 13, Dusk, NPCs (8:18:59 PM) Crowns: (Actual details a bit more complicated but eh.) (8:19:07 PM) Mist: (pDV 8. Delicious. >:D) (8:19:14 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7b 7 7 7 Militia men stab at Mist and miss horribly (8:19:14 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (1 9 9 5 6 5 10; 2 6 4 7 3 6 8; 5 9 6 3 5 7 4; 7 5 10 8 7 2 7; 7 10 5 4 5 5 9; 5 9 5 3 7 4 4; 9 3 3 5 6 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 2; 2; 5; 3; 2; 2. (8:21:31 PM) Mist: "COWER BEFORE MEEEEE." (8:22:37 PM) ***DuskRainbow gestures up, and the tornado makes an upwards jump, parabolically away from the guardsmen. "Pathetic!" (Traveling at 45 yards per tick. For Great Justice!) (8:22:43 PM) ***DuskRainbow steers for the first waypoint. (8:23:14 PM) Remmon: You fly yourselves off the ship and head off at full speed away from the militia men, who can do nothing about it. (8:23:46 PM) Remmon: As soon as the dust devil hits the water, water sprays up at you getting you all wet and making visibility even worse. But mostly just getting you all soaking wet. (8:23:47 PM) ***Mist flips them off with 2 arms and 4 tentacles. (8:25:20 PM) Remmon: So, Int + Sail to get there (8:25:25 PM) ***Mist lies down as best as he can, and relaxes with a smile. Sunglasses back on. (8:25:44 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 5 7 1 +1 sux for 1wp. (8:25:45 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (2 1 9 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:28:34 PM) Remmon: About 2 hours later you approach a small island. The map did not however indicate if it was inhabited or not. It's not a very large island, only a few kilometers across, with a small mountain in the middle. (8:28:39 PM) Remmon: Wits + Awareness, anyone? (8:28:52 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (8:28:52 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 7 1 7 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:29:02 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 (8:29:03 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (5 2 2 3 8 7 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:29:48 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 6 (8:29:48 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (8 5 3 3 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:30:32 PM) Remmon: Crowns spots the little boats lying around the island from miles away. You can see a dozen or so of them (8:31:01 PM) Crowns: "There are boats. Is this the island we want?" (8:31:02 PM) Remmon: They've probably already spotted you, it's hard to miss a small water tornado like the one you're riding in. Also, if you got close to one, you'd probably capsize it. (8:31:49 PM) Mist: "I THINK WE SHOULD PROBABLY LAND HERE AND SWIM THE REST OF THE WAY OR SOMETHIN'." Mist screams over the sound of the Whirlymagig. (8:32:06 PM) DuskRainbow: "I CONCUR!" Dusk shouts back. (8:32:15 PM) Crowns: "WE SHOULD STOP SOMEWHERE UNINHABITED. THIS ISLAND IS FULL OF BOATS." (8:32:21 PM) ***DuskRainbow steers for a unattended shore. (8:32:34 PM) Crowns: (The boats are full of eels.) (8:32:36 PM) Mist: "WE COULD ASK THE LOCALS IF WE'RE AT THE RIGHT PLACE." (8:32:54 PM) Crowns: (The eels are full of eel food. The boatmen have an eel farm here.) (8:33:03 PM) Crowns: (The eel food is full of unnatural additives.) (8:33:12 PM) Crowns: (The additives are full of least gods.) (8:33:49 PM) Crowns: (The least gods, like all least gods, are full of fail.) (8:34:24 PM) Crowns: (I don't know what the fail is full of, except possibly hovercrafts.) (8:34:33 PM) Remmon: Dusk continues flying the whirlymagic towards the island (8:34:53 PM) ***DuskRainbow lands the party on the abovementioned shore. Just as planned. (8:35:33 PM) Remmon: You safely arrive on the shores. One of the boats nearest to your path has capsized, a few of the others boats are heading towards it (8:35:58 PM) ***Mist is still a giant octopus man, see's no reason to rectify this. (8:37:43 PM) DuskRainbow: "If these people raise a fuss over our arrivil, I swear I'm going to flip out," says Dusk. (8:37:55 PM) ***Crowns flares his caste mark at Dusk. "So, in case I hadn't given it away yet, I might as well show you this." (8:38:16 PM) ***DuskRainbow nods. "Figured you'd be someone like that." (8:38:18 PM) Remmon: Crowns is an Exalted! Shock, horror! (8:38:34 PM) Remmon: Some of the little boats are heading towards the island (8:38:40 PM) Crowns: "Yes, but I try to hide it. I pretend to be a spy for the Realm in my spare time." (8:38:48 PM) Remmon: They seems to be heading to the south side, you've arrived on the eastern side (8:38:55 PM) Crowns: "Also they have me pretending to be pretending to be a spy for Skullstone." (8:39:20 PM) DuskRainbow: "I need some sleep." (8:39:22 PM) ***Mist stands around doing nothing with his arms folded. (8:39:35 PM) DuskRainbow: "All this sorcery is fatiguing." (8:39:35 PM) Crowns: "Get some sleep. I'll scout out the area." (8:40:16 PM) ***DuskRainbow looks right, looks left, the lies down on the sand on her back, head pointing inland. (8:40:20 PM) ***DuskRainbow goes to sleep. (8:40:26 PM) Mist: "I'll go with him," Mist adds. "Unless you need someone to keep you warm, doll." He winks. (8:40:41 PM) Crowns: "No, you won't. I intend to go unseen when scouting." (8:40:47 PM) ***Crowns vanishes into a bush. (8:40:50 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 7 1 Stealth (8:40:50 PM) DuskRainbow: "Not unless you have maiden tea on you, boy," Dusk replies with her eyes closed. (8:40:51 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (7 5 7 3 10 3 3 5 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:40:51 PM) ***Mist makes for his sunglasses... (8:41:18 PM) ***Crowns will circle a perimeter about 150 yards around the landing site and Dusk, and then head inland for a bit before returning. (8:41:32 PM) ***Mist shrugs and sits next to Dusk, arms folded, sitting on the lookout for trouble! (8:43:22 PM) ***Crowns looks for a few large and tasty-looking birds, sneaks his way close to them vewwy vewwy quietly, and suddenly unleashes assassin knives that fly up and skewer them, dropping lunch to the soft ground immediately. (8:44:15 PM) Remmon: Mist, you see some of the natives brandishing spears coming your way (8:44:28 PM) Remmon: There's 20 of them, lead by a guy with a funny wooden mask on his face (8:44:36 PM) ***Mist waves, "Morning." He states, still sitting. (8:45:06 PM) Remmon: They start shouting and pointing at you, then shouting at eachother (8:45:22 PM) ***Mist nods, it's always important to make a good first impression. (8:46:22 PM) Remmon: The guy with the wooden mask hands his spear to one of the others, then comes towards you. He speaks in a funny language at you, gesturing at the woman sleeping besides you (8:47:00 PM) ***Crowns whistles "Vi lister oss så stilt på tå når vi skal ut og røve" as he heads back with fat, juicy birds. (8:47:47 PM) ***Mist listens intently, as if he understands. "Yes, yes. It is a fine day. This is Dusk, she's sleeping. I suspect she's stuffing her shirt with seagulls, but I've not had chance to check." (8:47:56 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (8:47:57 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (3 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:48:44 PM) ***Mist pokes Dusk with a tentacle, "Wake up. We've been invited to eat with the locals." (8:48:49 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 6 7 1 IIRc, it was a -3 external penalty asleep. (8:48:49 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (6 6 8 8 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:49:11 PM) ***DuskRainbow opens her eyes. "Sol damn it." (8:49:19 PM) ***DuskRainbow looks around at the dudes. (8:49:30 PM) Mist: "Dusk, we've been invited to dinner." Mist states, still sat with his arms folded. (8:49:49 PM) ***DuskRainbow sighs, gets up. "Fine." (8:50:10 PM) ***Mist stands too, "What do we do about the other guy?" Mist asks. (8:50:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 7 1 WitAware (8:50:34 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (9 8 10 6 7 10 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:50:53 PM) DuskRainbow: "Other guy, Mist?" Dusk asks blearily. (8:50:58 PM) Remmon: You see the natives from miles away, which, given the forested terrain, is especially impressive (8:51:03 PM) Remmon: More probably, you heard them (8:51:26 PM) Mist: "Crowns," He replies. (8:51:51 PM) DuskRainbow: "He can find us," Dusk shrugs. (8:52:23 PM) Mist: "Right!" Mist exclaims. (8:52:37 PM) Mist: "Lead on." Mist states, pointing at the local. (8:52:53 PM) ***Crowns is starting to get tired of the amount of mess the other two get into, and follows at a safe distance. (8:53:49 PM) Remmon: The masked guy leads you to the other natives, then leads the whole group back towards their village (8:54:10 PM) Remmon: They've set up quite a nice fire and seem to be preparing to roast something on a spit. You don't see what they plan to roast though (8:54:47 PM) ***Mist walks with his arms folded, "Locals are always so nice aren't they. It's nothing like the big impersonal thing you get from cityfolk." (8:55:49 PM) ***DuskRainbow walks looking unamused. "I guess." (8:55:57 PM) Remmon: Wits + Awareness, please? (8:56:03 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (8:56:03 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (1 8 5 10 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:56:03 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 6 (8:56:04 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (1 8 10 7 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:56:27 PM) Remmon: You both notice some of the larger males have exchanged their spears for clubs (8:57:01 PM) ***DuskRainbow does thinks that this only diminishes their threat value. (8:57:21 PM) Remmon: Mist doesn't seem to realise just why they're doing this (8:57:34 PM) Remmon: Dusk figures it out when one of them tries to get behind her with his club at the ready (8:57:51 PM) Mist: "I beat they're friendly clubs of friendship or something." (8:57:52 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 6 7 1 Join Battle. (8:57:52 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (4 9 8 3 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:57:53 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (8:57:53 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (7 8 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:58:11 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 (8:58:12 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (8 9 1 4 8 7 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:59:06 PM) Remmon: Dusk, your action? (8:59:19 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5 7 2 Two natives club Mist on the head (8:59:20 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (9 3 9 7 9; 4 5 3 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 0. (9:00:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1b 7 1 Ping! (9:00:52 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:01:05 PM) Remmon: Mist suddenly has a headache (9:01:17 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5b 7 1 One native tries to club Dusk (9:01:18 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (2 2 2 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:01:39 PM) ***Mist turns around to face the man who just hit him, he grins. "I think he wants to be friends. Locals are such nice people." (9:02:50 PM) DuskRainbow: Dusk doesn't need to summon forth any anger. It boils from the depths of her soul to explode in the form of the fury of the Unconquered Sun at these pitiful, pathetic, utterly doomed savages. She slams her fist so hard into the nearest clubman's stomach, it sends him flying through the air like some sort of improvised aircraft. (9:03:21 PM) ***Mist claps Dusk, "Now you're getting into the spirit of it!" (9:03:24 PM) Crowns: Stunt 2. (9:03:24 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:03:34 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 10 7 1 DIE DIE DIE (9:03:34 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (10 7 9 3 4 5 5 5 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:04:02 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 10B (9:04:02 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (3 9 9 1 6 9 6 4 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:04:32 PM) DuskRainbow: (I shall recover 1wp, thankyouverymuch.) (9:04:48 PM) Remmon: Dusk knocks the native off his socks. Doubly impressive because the native didn't have any socks! (9:05:06 PM) DuskRainbow: (BTw, that's speed 3.) (9:05:16 PM) ***Crowns sneaks forwards into chakram-throwing range. (Guard for 3 ticks while reflexively moving.) (9:05:39 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (9:05:40 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 7 10 5 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:06:45 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 3 7 1 Limit Break Condition (9:06:45 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (10 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:06:51 PM) ***Mist smacks the guy back, almost reflexively. A life of fighting had caused him to instantly swipe back at anyone that hit him. But it was okay this time cause it was a local custom, so no one would arrest him here. (9:06:56 PM) Mist: (Single punch!) (9:06:58 PM) Mist: !exalted 20 (9:06:59 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 8 4 10 2 2 4 5 8 4 2 3 4 8 7 3 4 1 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (9:07:44 PM) Mist: !exalted 13L (9:07:44 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (8 6 6 5 9 3 10 1 10 9 8 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:09:04 PM) Remmon: Mist tears the unsuspecting native in half with his punch (9:09:17 PM) Remmon: The remaining natives scatter and run for their lives (9:09:23 PM) ***Mist does a dance, like one would expect of the natives. (9:09:42 PM) ***Crowns is tired of the other two CONSTANTLY getting into stupid situations, and decides not to reveal himself this time, merely to sit in a bush and throw a chakram with the force of irritation. But Exalted irritation is more powerful than mortal blinding rage, and the chakram snips off a savage's forehead, giving him a sudden vacant look as his brains leak out. (9:09:46 PM) Crowns: (Speed 4 thrown attack.) (9:09:50 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, the natives who didn't attack are now running for their lives (9:10:05 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9 (9:10:06 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (2 7 8 1 5 2 4 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:10:37 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5L (9:10:38 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (4 7 5 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:13:25 PM) ***DuskRainbow chases down the fleeing natives, her eyes shot with rage. She reaches her second victim in seconds, punching him in the lower back, with spine-shattering force, barely even checking if the man is down afterwards - and continues to chase them. (9:14:28 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:14:35 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 7 7 1 DIE, please. (9:14:35 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (2 2 1 10 9 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:14:47 PM) DuskRainbow: (10B damage. I'm not rolling.) (9:15:09 PM) Remmon: Dusk leaves an unconcious native behind (9:15:26 PM) Remmon: Tick 5 (9:15:34 PM) ***Crowns idles in the bushes. (9:16:31 PM) ***Mist claps Dusk, he was glad that she was getting involved in local customs so energetically, she seemed so grumpy before. "Go on! Get stuck in, love!" He shouts over to Dusk, clapping and raising his fists. (9:16:38 PM) Mist: (Spending my tick inactive.) (9:17:18 PM) Remmon: Dusk, tick 6 (9:17:31 PM) Remmon: The natives are still running. They've added panicing and shouting as well now (9:18:01 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 3 7 1 Valor, do I keep chasing these little shits? (9:18:01 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (10 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:19:29 PM) DuskRainbow: Dusk overtakes yet another native. Almost as an afterthought, she backhands him with her engloved fist, in the jugular. (9:20:44 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:20:51 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 7 7 1 (9:20:52 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (9 5 8 5 5 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:21:50 PM) DuskRainbow: (7B damage.) (9:22:16 PM) Remmon: Dusk knocks another native to the ground viciously (9:22:31 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (9:22:31 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (2 6 3 8 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:23:13 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (9:23:13 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (5 1 6 6 4 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:23:26 PM) Crowns: (I AM VISIBLE) (9:23:50 PM) DuskRainbow: (We see you 'idling' and must roll Temperance.) (9:23:57 PM) ***Mist heads to Crowns tent and waits for him to realise he's been found. (9:24:14 PM) Remmon: There's a few loud sounds as Crowns tries to use a wall for cover and fails to realise that this is an animal skin and it wasn't anchored on anything. He promptly falls through into one of the huts. (9:24:23 PM) Crowns: (They see me idlin', they hatin'?) (9:24:31 PM) Mist: (Crowns-ut*) (9:25:13 PM) ***Crowns waits for Mist or Dusk to show signs of clue. (9:25:28 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 3 7 1 Valor (9:25:28 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (1 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:25:29 PM) Mist: "Isn't it nice to see her finally lighten up and indulge in some relaxin." Mist states to the hut Crowns fell into. (9:25:39 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, more Dusk! (9:26:31 PM) ***Crowns thinks he's revealing himself as he breaks cover. "Hello. Well, it might be distracting." (9:27:03 PM) ***Mist hopes Crowns isn't "revealing himself" after all this "idling" he's been doing. (9:27:32 PM) Mist: "Whatever's good for a soul, I suppose." (9:28:06 PM) DuskRainbow: "GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS PILES OF SHIT!!" Dusk bellows, deep in the chase, natives scattering under her onslaught. Running after yet another doomed cannibal, she jumps into the air, doing a frontflip, headbutting the man mid-flight, and then following up with a flying punch to the chin, before landing gracefully and continuing the chase. (9:28:18 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:28:34 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 8 (9:28:34 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (5 2 10 6 6 4 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:28:42 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 8 (9:28:42 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (9 8 5 8 9 6 10 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:28:59 PM) DuskRainbow: 12B. (9:29:25 PM) Remmon: Dusk lands another native in the dust! (9:29:44 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 3 (9:29:45 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (5 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:29:57 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Duskageddon! (9:30:14 PM) ***Mist nods sagely, "Well executed and excellently carried out." Mist comments. (9:32:39 PM) DuskRainbow: Dusk becomes completely irrational and beyond being able to speak intelligibly. She simply runs and screams, the natives slowly but inexorably being weeded out. Running directly up a palm tree in her path, she descends upon the umpteenth villager, fists-first directly into the shoulderblades, slamming him to the ground. (9:32:49 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:33:00 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 8 (9:33:00 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (8 3 4 3 3 7 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:33:30 PM) ***Crowns retrieve his chakram. (9:33:39 PM) DuskRainbow: (7B.) (9:34:14 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 3 7 1 Valor (9:34:14 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (10 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:34:22 PM) Remmon: Another hits the dust! (9:34:36 PM) Remmon: The natives reach their boats, they hurriedly start pushing away from the beach! (9:34:36 PM) ***DuskRainbow starts to slow down. (Spending 1wp to contain myself.) (9:35:03 PM) DuskRainbow: "Pfew." (9:35:27 PM) ***DuskRainbow stops in ankle-length water, letting the rest of the cannibals go. (9:35:47 PM) Remmon: The natives and their boats move away from the island at unusually high speed (9:36:31 PM) ***DuskRainbow starts walking back to Mist. (9:37:29 PM) DuskRainbow: "I feel better." (9:38:33 PM) Remmon: You now have the village to yourselves (9:38:39 PM) ***Mist claps Dusk, "I'm glad you got involved like that. It's not often that natives are so open with strangers." (9:39:48 PM) DuskRainbow: "I'm sure," she says and looks around. "On the upside, we have now a village. I expect some of the beds will be fit for sleep." (9:40:10 PM) Crowns: "I approve of this." (9:40:57 PM) ***DuskRainbow goes find a bed that passes cursory inspection. (9:41:13 PM) ***Crowns goes find a nice large bed in a hut with stuff worth stealing. (9:41:35 PM) ***Mist wanders around behind the other two, inspecting the scenery instead of the beds. (9:41:46 PM) Remmon: Crowns, define worth stealing? (9:41:53 PM) Crowns: No. (9:42:20 PM) Remmon: The natives were using wooden spears, all they have in terms of jewels is bone stuff. (9:42:21 PM) Crowns: If they're all just nasal bones then fuck it, I'll appropriate the biggest bed I can find. (9:42:55 PM) Remmon: So Dusk and Crowns are going to bed (9:43:14 PM) ***DuskRainbow collapses on a bed. "Wake me when something needs killing again." (9:44:07 PM) Mist: "I'll sit watch in case any of the mortals come back, I'll wake you both up if I notice anything." Mist sits cross legged and cross armed in the most middle point of the encampment. (9:44:45 PM) Mist: !exalted 2 (9:44:45 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:45:17 PM) Remmon: There's a few animals that seem awfully tempting to chase down and kill, but you restrain yourself and sit watch instead. (9:45:37 PM) ***Mist glares daggers at the butterfly but stays in place... (9:47:57 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 2 7 1 My precious wps! (9:47:58 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:48:21 PM) ***DuskRainbow awakens refreshed. (9:48:28 PM) Remmon: Time passes, the sun drops down towards the horizon slowly, Dusk awakens some 6 hours alter, refreshed. (9:48:31 PM) ***Mist is still sat cross armed and legged, having not moved a muscle since! (9:48:39 PM) ***Crowns wants to check the map again on being rejoined with the others. (9:48:41 PM) ***DuskRainbow gets out of bed. "Wow. Were you here the whole time?" (9:48:59 PM) ***Mist nods. (9:49:57 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2 (9:49:57 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:50:17 PM) ***Mist grows hair legs and has them turn to face Dusk, he himself is still sitting (albeit it in midair) arms and legs still folded like a strange manspider thing. (9:50:37 PM) DuskRainbow: "You are a very strange man, Mist." (9:51:35 PM) ***Mist nods, however instead of his head moving his entire body rocks backwards and then forwards, because his "feet" are rooted to the ground so his head can't move from place. (9:52:29 PM) DuskRainbow: "Let's leave this place," Dusk suggests, then walks out of the hut and looks around. Crowns anywhere nearby? (9:52:53 PM) Crowns: "We need to go that way." says Crowns and points. (9:52:53 PM) ***Mist walks along on his hair, manspider like. (9:54:16 PM) ***DuskRainbow begins chanting, anima flaring brightly, summoning another hurricane to ride on. (9:54:25 PM) ***Mist snatches the map from Crown again and starts to inspect it, two of his hair legs form a cross that he seems to be orienting towards North. "Hm..." (9:54:41 PM) ***DuskRainbow will scoop up the other two, and go in the direction indicated. (9:54:53 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (9:54:53 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (4 1 10 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:55:09 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (9:55:09 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 7 5 2 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:56:22 PM) ***Mist will hand the map back to Crowns and navigate with his spare hair. (9:56:25 PM) Remmon: Mist nearly loses the map when a miniature tornado sprouts up around Dusk, but he manages to hold onto it (9:56:46 PM) ***DuskRainbow starts heading towards the next checkpoint at maximum speed. (9:57:07 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5 (9:57:07 PM) KarmaBot: Crowns rolled (8 6 9 8 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:57:51 PM) Remmon: Crowns obtains the map from Mist, without even losing it to the wind (10:00:10 PM) Remmon: About 3 hours later, the sun starts to set and everything starts to dark really fast (10:00:42 PM) Remmon: *to get dark, even (10:01:14 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:01:40 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 7 1 Set IntSail for fail! (10:01:40 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (3 2 5 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:01:57 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 5 7 1 +1 sux for 1wp. (10:01:57 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (9 7 7 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:02:26 PM) Remmon: Dusk manages to find the labatory despite the darkness and the great range (10:02:38 PM) Remmon: As you approach the island, it suddenly becomes a lot easier to find it as it lights up nicely (10:02:44 PM) Mist: "IT'S HOPELESS WE'RE NEVER GOING FIND I- OH, THERE IT IS." (10:02:45 PM) Remmon: There's a few dots of light along the coastline (10:02:54 PM) Crowns: Lavatory? (10:03:14 PM) Crowns: "LET'S GET DOWN AND THEN START INVESTIGATING" (10:03:15 PM) ***DuskRainbow tries to land near one of those lights. (10:04:04 PM) Remmon: As you get to about a mile away from the lights, you notice that it's suddenly becoming rather more bright (10:04:47 PM) Crowns: "DO YOU THINK THE SHIP ARRIVED ALREADY?" (10:05:23 PM) DuskRainbow: (We've covered 600 miles in 6 hours. This is awesome.) (10:05:34 PM) Crowns: (We also slept 12 hours. :P) (10:05:48 PM) Crowns: *6 (10:05:57 PM) ***Mist has held the arms+legs crossed position for 12 hours now. (10:06:57 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 1 Fear the lights! (10:06:57 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (3 6 9 6 2 5 4 10 5 1 2 5 6 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:07:12 PM) ***DuskRainbow fears no light, she's a chosen of the GOD OF LIGHT. (10:07:28 PM) ***Mist fears no light, has sunglasses. (10:07:40 PM) Remmon: So, does anybody in the party want to use a resistance or soak charm to buff up their soak? (10:08:01 PM) Remmon: Because you just got nailed for 34 dice of raw damage (10:08:03 PM) Crowns: How about a perfect defense charm to dodge whatever it is? (10:08:42 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you realise just before the attack that you are in fact under attack. What's your normal dodge DV? (10:08:51 PM) Remmon: And do you want to use a dodge charm? (10:09:27 PM) Crowns: 7, and yes, because anything attacking us up here is a serious problem. (10:10:06 PM) ***DuskRainbow uses Sapphire Countermagic, to immunize herself to the effects of the hostile magic - which she hopes isn't Solar Circle Sorcery. (10:14:12 PM) ***DuskRainbow also flares fully totemic, being visible for miles, surrounded by a holographic image of a complex mandala. (10:14:43 PM) Remmon: Dusk throws up a few quick symbols as the blast is about to hit, flaring her anima up hugely and shattering the spell as it hits (10:14:54 PM) ***Crowns seems to disappear into his own shadow, flickering this way and that as he never remains in any location long enough to be hit by anything, and somehow manages to do this in midair. (10:15:17 PM) Remmon: Fragments of the spell's energy explode outwards, setting anything it touches on fire, including parts of the whirlymagic thing you're currently inside (10:16:07 PM) Remmon: Crowns somehow manages to dodge the rain of energy, avoiding all effect, while Dusk stands safely in the center of it all (10:16:31 PM) DuskRainbow: (How far away from it are we? Can we see anything more in my anima?) (10:18:25 PM) ***Mist brings up a hair shield and defends from the wall of air just fine. (10:18:35 PM) Remmon: Mist parries the side effects, sending fire everywhere (10:19:23 PM) Remmon: You're a little under a mile away, you can see the sea quite clearly in your anima, but the coastline is still too far to be seen clearly (10:19:37 PM) Remmon: The light that just fired at you is still quite bright, it could fire again. (10:20:10 PM) DuskRainbow: "I'm ending the spell!" (10:20:28 PM) ***DuskRainbow lowers the whirlwind into the water, dissipating it. (10:20:40 PM) Remmon: You all get even more soaking wet than before. (10:20:59 PM) Crowns: "I think we can assume the ship hasn't landed here." (10:21:00 PM) Remmon: There's a strong current away from the island here, pushing you out into the open ocean. (10:21:04 PM) Crowns: "What was that, anyway?" (10:21:13 PM) Remmon: The lights on the coastline start to dim as the spell's energy dissipates (10:21:23 PM) ***Crowns tells the current to fuck off and die with his Athletics training. (10:21:32 PM) DuskRainbow: "Some kind of spell!" (10:21:54 PM) ***Mist is a manoctopus... Swims? Walks? Whatever one would do in this situation. (10:22:09 PM) Crowns: "How often does that sort of spell repeat?" (10:22:27 PM) ***DuskRainbow speaks a word that only birds can speak, and therefore turns into a flock of shining bluebirds, who fly to the island in loose formation. (10:22:38 PM) Crowns: "Never mind." (10:23:20 PM) ***Crowns swims towards edge of wherever lights were to try to get around them. (10:23:26 PM) ***Mist offers Crowns a seat which is also a hair branch and begins to Swim along. (10:23:32 PM) ***Crowns sits curiously. (10:24:00 PM) ***Crowns directs Mist to not swim directly towards the lights. (10:24:11 PM) ***Mist dashswims to the shore behind Dusk, carrying Crowns! (Speed 12y/tick) (10:24:50 PM) Stalker Z@5E691D.FC7C16.7074BE.618114 entered the room. (10:24:50 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:24:59 PM) Remmon: You all soon gather on the shore of the island's coastline, soaking wet (10:25:21 PM) ***Mist sets down Crown and climbs out of the water. (10:25:33 PM) Crowns: "Okay, Dusk, you seem to be the one with a clue about this: what exactly was the thing shooting at? Us? The spell?" (10:26:27 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 9 7 1 +2sux from Excellency. (10:26:27 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (6 8 7 9 4 9 4 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:29:22 PM) Remmon: You don't know the spell in question, but it's almost certainly some old first age spell, probably in the form of an artifact designed to provide automated defense of the island (10:30:48 PM) DuskRainbow: "At a guess? An artifact defense system. First Age stuff." (10:31:10 PM) Crowns: "I mean, will it shoot us if we approach on foot?" (10:31:55 PM) DuskRainbow: "I don't know that. I guess we were a large target." (10:32:22 PM) ***Mist stands, stretches, bones crack loudly and oddly. His hair sucks back in to normal length but finds itself wriggling around from time to time. "We could swim around there if you think it'd be safer." (10:33:01 PM) Crowns: "I'll go explore it, then. Don't worry on my account." (10:33:16 PM) ***Crowns heads off towards the nearest defense system element, ready to perfect dodge if it shoots. (10:33:20 PM) DuskRainbow: "I do not fear, either. I can defend myself against magic." (10:33:32 PM) ***DuskRainbow follows, ready to counterspell. (10:33:53 PM) Mist: "I fear neither." He had no defense, but was too stupid to fear. (10:34:10 PM) Crowns: "..." (10:34:19 PM) Crowns: "I was going to suggest providing a small target." (10:34:21 PM) ***Crowns stays back. (10:34:41 PM) Remmon: Right, so Crowns sneaks towards the defense structure in the distance, the other two follow behind, smashing their way through the foilage? (10:34:51 PM) Crowns: No. The other two go by themselves. (10:34:59 PM) Remmon: Let me describe the bit of coastline you're currently on. (10:35:11 PM) Crowns: No. Let us stunt it. :p (10:35:13 PM) Remmon: On one side, you've got the ocean, on the other, very dense foilage on an incline (10:35:14 PM) ***DuskRainbow goes in the approximate same direction, but a distance away from Mist and Crowns. (10:35:30 PM) ***Mist decides to swim his way over?! (10:35:36 PM) Remmon: Off to either side the beach quickly shrinks and the incline increases to a cliff (10:38:00 PM) Remmon: Righto. (10:38:04 PM) ***Mist will climb the cliff in some suitably rediculous fashion! (10:38:10 PM) Remmon: Crowns is being stealthy, I presume, so he will roll stealth (10:38:33 PM) Remmon: Mist will have to climb up a 30 yard cliff to get to the bottom of the defense tower (10:38:41 PM) Remmon: Dusk doesn't need to roll anything (10:38:42 PM) Crowns: No, if the other two are going to explore I'm going to refrain from wasting bodies, targets and motes and sit around waiting for them to report back or die. (10:38:43 PM) ***Mist has 10 yard hair! (10:39:00 PM) Remmon: Right, so Crowns will just sit there (10:40:39 PM) Mist: !exalted 9 7 1 DexAth, Also I'm going to use 2nd dex to add an Autosux. (10:40:40 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (10 4 4 4 10 3 3 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:41:01 PM) Mist: (5 sux to climb! But how far?!) (10:41:04 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (10:41:04 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (1 9 1 8 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:41:46 PM) Remmon: As Mist climbs up the cliff he sees something silheoutted against the light of the tower itself. It looks almost humanoid and it's holding something that looks like a stick (10:42:22 PM) ***Mist noted this and continued to climb, certain that he'd go grab the bastard and shake him something good. (10:42:30 PM) ***DuskRainbow just walks along, feeling greatly tired. (10:43:49 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12 7 1 The thing up top fires a lance of flame down at you (10:43:49 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (4 1 8 10 6 2 1 1 3 4 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:44:26 PM) Remmon: The rocks where the blast hits glow bright orange all of the sudden (10:44:33 PM) Remmon: Roll Join Battle (10:44:45 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (10:44:45 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (4 8 8 6 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:44:51 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:45:33 PM) Mist: "Oh fuck you buddy boy," Mist grumbled. (10:46:21 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6 7 1 Automaton (10:46:22 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (6 6 6 3 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:46:47 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Mist, 20 yards down the cliff (10:47:23 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy|sleep (10:47:29 PM) Mist: I'm going to spend 5m to double my move, including my jump. Leap up 12 yards then grab onto the clifftop with my hair. >:D (10:47:55 PM) Mist: !exalted 9 7 1 DexAth, Also I'm going to use 2nd dex to add an Autosux. (10:47:55 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 5 2 9 6 2 8 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:48:26 PM) ***Mist points with all 14 limbs aside from his feet. "YOOOOOOU." (10:48:27 PM) Remmon: Mist leaps up to the top of the cliff and comes face to face with a 7' tall walking suit of armour wielding a 3' long stick (10:48:38 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, the automaton (10:48:46 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12 7 1 No you! (10:48:46 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (10 3 2 9 8 1 8 8 8 5 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:48:57 PM) Remmon: The automaton points its stick at you again and fires (10:49:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1L (10:49:51 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:50:17 PM) Remmon: Your clothes spew steam and you get burned! (10:50:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Mist (10:51:12 PM) ***Mist begins to laugh, "AhahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH FUCK YOU" He screams out as he begins the descent into combat fueled madness. Two fists lash out at the automaton, baging away at it madly. (10:51:39 PM) Mist: !exalted 19 7 1 Gain 1 Autosux. (10:51:39 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (8 7 4 1 9 2 2 3 1 3 9 1 9 10 6 2 4 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:51:45 PM) Mist: !exalted 18 7 1 Gain 1 Autosux. (10:51:45 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 8 9 6 7 9 10 1 5 3 6 9 1 3 8 6 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (10:52:42 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 7 1 Ping (10:52:43 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:52:55 PM) Mist: !exalted 3l 7 1 Ping (10:52:55 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (7 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:53:11 PM) Remmon: You punch dents into the walking armour (10:53:30 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, walking armour again (10:53:38 PM) Remmon: The armour moves back away from and fires again (10:53:41 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12 7 1 (10:53:42 PM) KarmaBot: Remmon rolled (6 2 4 3 9 7 4 4 1 2 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:53:43 PM) Mist: (Im back to pDV 7!) (10:55:36 PM) Mist: Mists hair braces up in front of him, still pointing angrily at the automaton, his hair acts as a perfect point that the fire hits, splits and winds up being directed around. The beam shoots over his hair and doesn't harm a single hair on his head! (10:56:03 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Mist, Dusk can roll JB (10:56:13 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 6 (10:56:13 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (3 10 1 4 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:59:08 PM) Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (10:59:13 PM) ***DuskRainbow runs out of the foliage, not that she could be stealthy with her anima flaring like that, and just charges at the automaton. "This pile of junk is going down," she shouts, smashing her jade artifact gauntlet into the automaton's back. (10:59:14 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (11:00:28 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:00:58 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 10 (11:00:58 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (8 2 10 3 7 8 6 7 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (11:01:25 PM) DuskRainbow: !exalted 4B (11:01:25 PM) KarmaBot: DuskRainbow rolled (7 2 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:02:04 PM) Remmon: Dusk punches another dent into the walking armour, this one from behind! (11:03:29 PM) DuskRainbow: (This be Speed 3.) (11:05:29 PM) ***Mist rears back, all of his limbs flaying outwards to make his body appear massive, like an animal rearing back to attack. "LET ME SHOW YOU. WHY I'M CALLED THE FRENZIED RED MIST THAT LURKS IN THE DEEPEST BLUE."He slams forwards his 8 tentacles slamming into the hide of the giant robot. 8 of them rapping against it's metallic body. (11:05:42 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:06:00 PM) Mist: !exalted 14 7 1 All of these get 1 autosux as well (11:06:00 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 8 6 9 5 8 10 6 1 8 2 8 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (11:06:04 PM) Mist: !exalted 13 (11:06:04 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (2 4 8 10 5 4 10 7 2 4 1 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (11:06:05 PM) Mist: !exalted 12 (11:06:06 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 2 6 4 2 9 3 4 3 1 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (11:06:08 PM) Mist: !exalted 111 (11:06:08 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (3 2 6 10 2 3 9 8 7 2 5 10 7 5 10 5 9 6 5 5 8 7 6 5 6 10 5 7 2 4 9 8 4 4 8 5 1 1 8 1 2 10 1 7 8 4 8 6 3 1 6 9 3 8 8 3 7 1 6 1 4 8 2 9 3 2 8 3 7 9 5 7 6 3 7 2 6 10 6 7 1 4 5 8 10 5 6 1 1 3 1 9 9 5 6 5 10 2 6 4 7 3 6 8 5 9 6 3 5 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 50. (11:06:11 PM) Mist: !exalted 11 (11:06:11 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (7 5 10 8 7 2 7 7 10 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (11:06:17 PM) Mist: !exalted 10 (11:06:18 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 5 9 5 9 5 3 7 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (11:06:19 PM) Mist: !exalted 9 (11:06:20 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 3 3 5 6 5 10 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (11:06:20 PM) Mist: !exalted 98 (11:06:21 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 9 2 5 7 1 7 7 6 5 2 2 3 8 7 10 10 8 5 3 3 8 10 7 5 7 3 10 3 3 5 6 4 3 9 10 6 6 8 8 7 9 9 8 10 6 7 10 8 1 1 8 5 10 3 1 1 8 10 7 8 3 4 9 8 3 2 10 7 8 10 9 8 9 1 4 8 7 5 6 9 3 9 7 9 4 5 3 3 1 9 2 2 2 7 1 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 61. (11:06:24 PM) Mist: !exalted 8 (11:06:24 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 10 7 9 3 4 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (11:06:27 PM) Mist: !exalted 7 (11:06:27 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (5 7 3 3 9 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (11:06:28 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (11:06:28 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (6 9 6 4 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (11:07:00 PM) Mist: !exalted 3l 7 8 (11:07:00 PM) KarmaBot: Mist rolled (9 7 10; 5 8 10; 10 3 8; 9 8 4; 10 2 2; 4 5 8; 4 2 3; 4 8 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 2; 2; 2; 1; 1; 0; 2. (11:07:42 PM) Remmon: Mist tears the suit of armour to shreds, first ripping open the chest plate, then tearing it to chunks and throwing chunks of armour everywhere (11:08:17 PM) Mist: "FUCK YEAR. FUCK YOU. ROBOT FUCK." Mist screams, rearing backwards before leaping into the ocean once more in victory! (11:08:29 PM) ***DuskRainbow fist-bumps Mist. (11:08:43 PM) DuskRainbow: "Damn it." (11:09:32 PM) ***Mist swims around punching as many fish as he can find untill his rage subsides. After that he climbs back up. (11:09:36 PM) Remmon: We'll end there